Numerous developments and improvements have been made to safety razors in the past several years. However, the general paradigm of the safety razor remains that of a blade head that is oriented perpendicularly to the blade handle, in contradistinction with traditional straight razors, in which the blade extends generally in parallel with the handle. Many shavers prefer the feel and motion offered by a straight razor, but may use a typically safety razor, instead, for fear of serious lacerations or other injury.